


Ryan and Stella

by CoHa



Series: Ryan and Stella [1]
Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHa/pseuds/CoHa
Summary: Loosely based on a fanfic that’s loosely based on Zoey 101. There’s a mention to the show and literally no characters for it.This isn’t the fanfic you’re probably looking for.However, if you want a dramedy about a lesbian wedding, family, friends, and transgender issues, this will hopefully be what you are looking for.Also, I’m new, so I don’t understand formatting just yet. I might get around to improving everything later.Please provide feedback! I’d love to get better at writing and this website. :)
Series: Ryan and Stella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Anxiety

CHAPTER 1

“Do you think he’ll make it?”  
Ryan finished her champagne, and looked into the mirror.  
She couldn’t help but smile at herself in the mirror. Her dress was astonishing; a beautiful gown that accentuated her best features...and hid everything about which she felt much less confident. She just hoped that Stella would like it.  
Marla’s face fell, and her head shook slowly.  
“I don’t think so sweetie. You know that this is still very difficult for him.”  
“..oh...ok...”  
Ryan sank onto a nearby chair. Her empty glass fell to the carpeted floor.  
“You know him, he’s just so stubborn. He loves you, but he doesn’t...condone is the word he keeps using...your...you know...the new you.”  
“It’s been years, mom.”  
“I know, sweetie. I even still have problems getting used to a daughter sometimes, but it’s getting easier. He’ll come around. I know he will.”  
“...years...”  
That was as much as she could choke out before disappointment swept over her, and she began to cry.

Stella stood outside near the vineyard, smoking one of her brother’s Pall Malls. Stella never smoked, and her drags were interrupted by random coughs - but today was different. Today she was marrying Ryan, and she was freaking the fuck out.  
“Stell, you never ask me for a smoke. What’s going on?”, Les asked.  
“I’m freaking the FUCK out. What if she bails on me in the last minute? I mean, sure, we’ve been together for like forever, and yeah, I barely got the question out before she burst into a THOUSAND yeses, and fine, we’ve been living together now for a while but—”  
“STELL!”  
“yes?”  
“This has been a long time coming.”  
“I know, but damn if this wouldn’t just be the time when it falls apart.”  
“Wow, I never thought that the great and magnificent Stella has been laid low by a woman with purple hair!”  
“Come on, Les, be serious! Also it’s lavender.”  
“Oh, right, lavender, my god, how could I be so mistaken.”  
“Les.”  
“Right. Stell, I’ve never seen you so Zoey 101 before, acting all teen drama about a girl, haha! You’ve been dating for years and so stable. Like boringly stable.”  
“Wait. You watched Zoey 101?”  
“Yeah, I mean —”  
“Ohhhh my GAWD, DO YOU STILL WATCH IT??”  
“No!!”  
His voice cracked, no, more honked like a clarinet played by someone who had never even heard music before, as he took a step back.  
“OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE, LES!! SUCH A CUTE WITTLE BROTHER!”  
She giggled while ruffling his hair.  
“SHUT UP, STELL!!”  
He pushed her away, and tried to regain composure, as he noticed that Alex and Emmi were walking towards them. He straightened his hair, took a breath, and smiled over to them.


	2. Cheers in the Parking Lot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second installment in the fanfic loosely based on a fanfic loosely based on Zoey 101! 
> 
> You’re probably not looking for this fanfic.
> 
> This started based on another fanfic about a couple of friends meeting a new friend in High School and all of the shit that goes down after.
> 
> This is when they’re adults, and is a drama and comedy about a lesbian wedding, friends, family, and a transgender woman just trying to marry the love of her life without the whole thing falling apart.
> 
> Hit me up with any suggestions!

“Sup, losers??” Emmi shouted over to Stella and Les.  
“Hey girls...” Les contorted his face with what could only be considered some kind of muscular spasm. He had attempted, and I say that with a sort of pitiful kindness that he “attempted” to pull off some kind of flirty expression, and sadly, instead, had looked more as though he needed to sneeze.  
Stella, Emmi, and Alex all stared at Les with a sort of shocked disbelief.  
“I mean, uhhh, what’s up? Great day for a wedding, right??” Les fumbled, attempting to redirect from his horrid opener.  
Emmi’s eyes shot open wide “WOW.”  
Alex laughed out an “Oh my GOD.”  
Through gritted teeth, Stella proclaimed, “CAN YOU NOT...EMBARRASS ME...AT MY OWN. GOD. DAMN. WEDDING...LES?!”  
She gave him a pinch on the arm to punctuate her point.  
“OW!!! WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE??? I’m sorry, I tried something different!”  
“Trying seems like a bit of a stretch” Emmi chuckled. She was always quick with a quip.  
Stella gave Les one final look of warning before turning towards her friends.  
“Anyways, Alex, Emmi, have you seen Ryan?” Stella pleaded. Her anxiety was killing her right now. Her damn feelings about Ryan always somehow gets in the way of her usual confidence.  
“Sorry, Stell, we haven’t seen her since the party bus ride over. Speakin’ of...” Emmi pulled a few beers out of her backpack and opened them, handing them out to everyone.  
“CHEERS, NERDS!!!”  
“CHEERS!”  
Everyone tapped their cans together, cracked them open, and took a deep swig from their beers. The fall sun was beating down mercilessly today, and the beer was so refreshing.  
“Wait....why? Is there something we should know about Ryan?” Alex asked.  
She had an incredible knack for reading the room, or small chapel parking lot, if you will. She could feel Stella’s unease, almost as well as if it were her own.  
“No, I’m just freaking out, like maybe now is the time she leaves, y’know?” She took another drag of her cigarette.  
“Ooooooh, gimme one!!” Alex didn’t smoke normally...unless everyone had been drinking and one was right in front of her.  
“Yeah, sure” Les said before fumbling his pack and dropping it to the ground.  
“Any DAY now”  
“Right? What a DUMBASS!” Emmi couldn’t resist getting that dig in.  
“FOR FUCKS SAKE HOLD ON. Do I bring up how long it took you to shotgun that beer after the rehearsal dinner? I mean the number of attempts at opening it ALONE-”  
“WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING DRUNK, LES”  
Les handed Alex a cigarette with a bit of a smirk.  
“Thanks! ...dumbass.”  
“Ahh GODDAMN IT!”  
“Anyways, Stell, nah, we havent seen her, but I am positive that everything is ok. That damn girl never shuts up about you. She draws the cards on you constantly. Honestly, its a damn obsession and if I were you, I would run. Cancer Stelliums are a bit..........ummmm.................touched. But yet here you are, looking dapper in a tux with an ALMOST perfect pocket square - lemme fix that quick - and wondering if SHE - RYAN - THE PSYCHO WHO ADORES YOU TO AN OBSESSIVE FAULT - is having second thoughts. And I say that with love of course...there.” Alex brushed a bit of lint off of Stellas shoulder. “Now you are looking dapper af, Binch!”  
“Haha, yeah, thats a good point. Thanks for fixing me up in more ways than one.”


	3. Where Was I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step back from the story for a moment

“You take way too long to tell a story.”  
“I know. I’m getting there. Every detail is important. Everything comes together - I think I would have seen it sooner had I paid attention. I need you to see it too.”  
“Ok. Alright, yeah, I know this is tough to talk about.”  
Ryan let silence hang after saying that, and drawing in a deep breath and sighing, her eyes holding a small glint and a soft redness. Even getting to this point, she had held back from crying. Barely, but she had done it. For now.  
She gathered herself and continued, “Thanks. It means a lot. Where was I? Right, so my father...”


End file.
